What will bring you back?
by TrueBloodfan9392
Summary: He's gone and he isn't coming back. she cried into her shoulder. He left me and i didn't even get to tell him i'm pregnant these were the most heart wrenching words she had ever said to her friends.
1. Chapter 1

She walked down the dirt road, the cool wind blew through her black hair. The sky was lucid tonight; the moon was high in the sky and the millions of stars were glistening so perfectly that it made her sick. She stared at the moon seeing his face in her mind. Tears filled up into her midnight-blue eyes and spilled down her porcelain face. She had never felt more alone...more abandoned. She crumpled to the ground in sobs as her heart tore itself apart. "Why did he have to leave," She screamed at the sky, "Why did you take him from me?! Why didn't you take me instead?! He didn't deserve to die! I did! Why?!! Tell me!!!" Hysteria flew over her as she cursed the sky with as many insults her wit would allow. Once she exhausted herself, sleep overcame her body. She dreamed of him, she could feel the tears gushing down her cheek. His face penetrated her soul, those golden eyes! His were shining more than the sun in summer time.. His white hair flew wildly around his face. He was tall, around 6"4 and he was brawny. When he first smiled at her, her world turned upside down. She knew at that moment, they were meant to be. One of her favorite memories of him, was the very first time their lips had met. she was 19 at the time,he was 21 they had been gawking at each other when one wasn't looking. At first, they were both too timid to make any moves but one day, she couldn't keep to herself anymore and she walked up to him, completely determined. She tapped him on his should softly and he turned around, startled. "Hey," She said blushing at seeing his face up close. He smiled smugly at her but his bronze skin turned a little bit pink. "Hello," he responded, his rich accent flowing through his words, "What brings you here?" She lied, "I-I was just looking for some herbs and I saw you sitting here. It-It's been a while since we have seen eachother huh?" The truth was, she missed him, but she had to lie and she wanted something to talk about. He knew that she was lying but he played along, "Yes it has been, miss." He took a rose out of his pocket and handed it to her with a smile playing on his face. "Thank you," she said grateful. "Your welcome. something so beautiful should be giving to someone as beautiful as it is," he said with a smile. "shall I escort you back to your group?. "Sure," she said trying to sound nonchalant. He laughed his bellowing laugh and he chatted with her about what had happened since they had last seen eachother. He asked her about how the group was and she gave a brief explanation. She started to stare at his face not looking where she was looking, causing her to trip over her own feet. He seemed to fly right in front of her, catching her. His arms were wrapped around her and she panted with shock. Her face turned scarlet and her heart skipped and ached. He held her until she regained her orientation. Shy and timidly she stared at him with a slight blush. He leaned in slowly giving her time to pull away. She leaned in also and their lips met in a feather light kiss. Soon he reluctantly let her go and took her to the clearing her friends were in. He asked if she was all right and she responded with a slight nod. Her face still hadn't lost its redness as she walked away.

she awoke startled and sat up. The sun was just now beginning to rise over the hillside. "Kagome?" she turned her head slightly and looked to the side. "can I sit here?" Sango asked from the tree line. Kagome nodded and patted the grass next to her. "Please do." Sango walked over and sat down and enveloped her sister in a hug. "don't take this too hard. Don't let his death be in vain. He wouldn't have wanted you to be this sad." Kagome let tears fall down her cheeks and she sobbed. "I-I just miss him so much!" she cried. "I didn't even tell him I'm pregnant!" she cried into her shoulder. "H-He just left me!" she sobbed into Sango's shoulder who sat there stunned at the news. _'poor Kagome she didn't even tell him.'_ Sango hiccuped and let a few tears fall. "Miroku and I will always be here for you. We will help you no matter what" she said quietly trying not to cry. "Sango?" sango turned towards the woods and saw Miroku standing there. She motioned for him to come closer. Kagome had cried herself to sleep again on Sango's shoulder. Sango whispered to miroku. "He died and she didn't get the chance to tell him she was pregnant. What's worse is the well is closed and she has no where to go." Sango let tears fall down her cheeks. Miroku let a few tears fall too. "here lets take her back to the hut and we will discuss what we can do." Sango nodded and miroku picked up Kagome and carried her back to the hut in Kaede's village. Everyone was there. They looked in no better shape than Kagome did. Miroku laid Kagome down in the back room and came to sit around the fire pit. "guys we have a problem. Kagome is pregnant and she didn't get to tell him."

hahahaha cliff hanger please review and I will post a new chapter later tonight as a Christmas present to all of my readers. Thanks again for all of your support on my other stories


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to add my disclaimer last time XD anyway I don't own inuyasha no matter how much I wish I did. sigh why can't I have him?

Last time- They looked in no better shape than Kagome did. Miroku laid Kagome down in the back room and came to sit around the fire pit. "guys we have a problem. Kagome is pregnant and she didn't get to tell him."

This time-

everyone was shocked. "W-What?" Kouga asked. Ayame's hand flew to her mouth as tears escaped her eyes. ever since the battle with naraku they had worked out their differences and were friends. Kouga had taken ayame as his mate and had promised to keep looking out for Kagome. "she's pregnant. She found out 2 days ago and was going to tell him yesterday but.." sango trailed off and let a few more tears fall down her cheeks. "she's not alone in this. I'm going to talk to kaede about some things. You guys keep her company." Miroku said grabbing his staff and walking out the door. Kouga sighed, "This is too much. First she has the time of her life with him and in one day its all taken away from her. She's been through so much, why should she be hurt anymore." Ayame's hearing picked up quiet sobs in the next room. "she's awake. I'll be right back." Ayame walked into the back room and her heart nearly broke. Kagome was sitting on mat and staring at a picture of her mate crying. Kagome heard ayame and turned towards her. "life is so unfair huh?' she hiccuped "Ayame. What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve all of this? She cried. Ayame walked over to the mat and sat down. "Kagome these things happen. He wouldn't want you to sit here feeling sorry for yourself. You have to get up and move on. I don't me not still miss him and be sad, but get up for your child. Right now your child is the most important thing for you right now. If you can't have him you will at least have a part of him." Kagome nodded and stood up. "now, Kouga and sango are out their worried sick. Miroku left to talk to kaede but he should be back soon." Kagome wiped her tears and followed ayame out into the main room. "hey" she said softly. Kouga looked up. "hey. How you doing?" she nodded and shrugged. "I've been better." She sniffled. She sat down next to sango right as miroku walked into the hut. "hey." He said sitting down and hugging Kagome. "me and sango have decided to have you move in with us. Its the least we can do, your not alone in this Kagome." Kagome nodded and wiped her eyes once more. "I'll be back there is something I have to do." She stood up and walked to the door. "Kagome, take your bow and arrows, don't stay gone to long." Sango said softly. Kagome nodded, grabbed her bow and walked outside towards the field on the outskirts of the village. She walked down the path and sighed. She began to hum a sad song she had learned in her era.

_You know I try to be _

_All that I can _

_But there's a part of me _

_I still don't understand _

_Why do I only see _

_What I don't have _

_When my reality_

_Its things are not that bad _

_Your faith has shown me that _

_When my world goes crazy _

_You won't let go _

_When the ground gets shaky _

_You give me hope _

_When I try to push you away _

_You never move, yeah _

_Now when I start doubting _

_You help me see _

_There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me _

_Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do _

_My hero is you, yeah _

_My hero is you _

_I never saw the way _

_You sacrificed _

_Who knew the price you paid _

_How can I make it right _

_I know I've gotta try _

_When my world goes crazy _

_You won't let go_

_When the ground gets shaky _

_You give me hope _

_When I try to push you away _

_You never move, yeah _

_Now when I start doubting _

_You help me see _

_There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me _

_You believe there ain't nothing I can't do _

_My hero is you, yeah _

_My hero is you _

_And I hope that you can see _

_You're everything that I wanna be, ooh _

_When my world goes crazy _

_You won't let go _

_When the ground gets shaky _

_You give me hope _

_When I try to push you away _

_You never move, yeah _

_Now when I start doubting _

_You help me see _

_There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me _

_Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do _

_My hero is you, yeah _

_My hero is you _

_My hero is you_

when she reached the field she had finally reached where she had wanted to be. She kneeled down and prayed. "I miss you so much." She whispered into the wind. Standing up she glanced down once more at the grave there. "your my hero." She said walking away back towards the hut.

The grave read:

In memory of a demon who's heart was transformed

a wonderful mate and brother

here lies Lord Sesshomaru

Yay! That's chapter two. I hope you guys liked it. I also don't own the song that is in the story its called "my hero is you" by hayden panettiere Such a sad chapter right? I'll try and update again real soon but I have friends and family visiting so I might not get too so please review.


	3. AN SORRY!

Hey guys I just wanted to let you know, I'm deleting this story to do some major re adjustments

Hey guys I just wanted to let you know, I'm deleting this story to do some major re adjustments. Right now things aren't going so well for me so you should see chapter one up in about a week. Thanks for being so patient with me. By the way go check out my new story sometime. I'll be working hard on finishing some of my stories. Luv you guys. Thanks for all the support.


End file.
